Un recuerdo de Kirito, ubicado en el piso 74
by JISG 41947
Summary: Un recuerdo le llega a Kirito un día, cuando tuvo que luchar contra una bestia llamada El Demonio Azul y ve a cinco tipos cuyas identidades no habían sido reveladas, rescatándolos en el momento que el Demonio Azul revivió y casi lo mata (OVA del Fic: Aventuras SAO


Ubicados en el piso 74, Kirito y Asuna habían llegado a la sala de uno de los peores monstruos que irían a combatir: El Demonio azul, también conocido como The Gleam Eyes (En inglés). Ellos, antes de que fueran a luchar, querían ver el monstruo primero antes de entrar en acción, pero por desgracia, tuvieron más miedo de enfrentrarlo sin refuerzos, por lo que huyeron. Una vez seguros, Asuna desplegó su menú para aparecer unos aperitivos y así comer.

Mientras comen, Asuna empieza a notar un aspecto de Kirito: el hecho de que él no llevaba un refuerzo, como un escudo.

-"He notado que tú nunca has tenido escudo"-le menciona Asuna-"Según yo, el propósito de llevar una espada de una mano es acompañarla con un escudo ¿No estarás ocultando algo? ¿Verdad?".

Kirito desvía la mirada tratando de escapar de la pregunta.

Asuna solo sonríe y deja de mirarlo fijamente-"Bueno, no importa"-le dice-"No sería correcto que te acosara por un detalle como ese".

-"Gracias a Dios"-Se dice Kirito, aliviado de que no tuviera que explicarle.

Más al rato, cuando terminaron de comer, llega un gremio de samurais, entre ellos estaba Klein, que era su líder.

-"Hola Kirito"-le saluda Klein desde el punto donde aparece.

-"Oh, Klein, ¿Sigues con vida?"-pregunta Kirito con un tono algo decaído.

-"Tío, sigues igual de borde"-le dice Klein con ánimos, a la vez que lo abraza como un gran amigo. "Oh Kirito, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?"-le pregunta Klein a su amigo espadachín negro. Al ver a Asuna, se queda impactado, tras eso, se queda paralizado.

-"Oye"-le llama Kirito. Le pasa la mano-"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes Lag?".

De pronto él se reverencia ante Asuna y se presenta nervioso: "Encantado de conocerte, Soy Klein, de 24 años, soltero, buscand..."-no pudo completar su presentación, ya que Kirito le había propinado un puñetazo directo al estómago, tumbándolo. "¡Líder!"-exclaman sus subordinados. Todos ellos rodearon a Kirito, quien se puso a su defensiva. Con eso-"¡Oh! ¡Es Asuna-sama!"-dicen varios de ellos admirándola, a la vez que Kirito trata de apartarlos de ella-"Ellos no son malos tipos, aunque el líder lo parezca"-le dijo Kirito a su compañera de parte del Gremio "Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre". Klein lo pisó en el pie. "¡Klein!"-exclama Kirito de dolor. "Es mi venganza"-le dice con una sonrisa Klein.

Tras pasar su pequeña comedia, oyen pasos aproximándose, resultando ser El Ejército para la Liberación de Aincrad", cuyo comandante era Corbatz. Al llegar, le ordena a sus soldados que descansaran, mientras que él se acerca al grupo de Kirito, pidiéndole información acerca del mapa. Tras oponerse Klein, él decidió darle el mapa, ya que él no hacía negocio con tal información.

-"Agradecemos tu cooperación"-le dijo el comandante del Ejército. Nuevamente, el Comandante Corbatz le ordenó a sus hombres que volvieran a levantarse para dirigirse a la sala del Jefe.

Antes de que ellos se fueran-"Hemos visto al Jefe, no lo podrán vencer con tan pocos hombres"-le advierte Kirito.

-"No somos tan débiles como para huir de ese monstruo"-le dice con arrogancia el Comandante. Aún con la advertencia, él les ordenó que siguieran.

-"Tranquilo Kirito-kun, no creo que lo enfrenten la primera vez que lo vean"-le anima Asuna.

-"Eso espero"-le responde Kirito-"Pero echemos un vistazo por si acaso".

Ella, estando un poco preocupada, dirige la vista al gremio de Klein: Los Fuurikanzan. Ellos le lanzan una mirada, sugiriendo su determinación en acompañarlos.

Una vez que Kirito y los otros miembros del gremio de Klein empiezan a dirigirse hacia la sala del Demonio Azul, Klein para a Asuna para hablar de Kirito.

-"Eh, Asuna-san"-le llama Klein.

-"¿Eh?"-le responde Asuna.

-"Kirito puede ser algo borde y estar algo loco"-le dice Klein-"pero es buen tipo, cuida de él"-le termina de mencionar, poco después se reverencía hacia ella.

Ella dirige la vista a Kirito y luego la regresa a Klein-"Lo haré"-le dice.

* * *

A medio camino, el grupo de Kirito, Klein y sus miembros de gremio, junto con Asuna, luchando con pequeños monstruos que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de la sala del Jefe. Una vez derrotados, oyen los gritos de auxilio del Ejército para la Liberación de Aincrad. Kirito y Asuna se apresuran a llegar a la sala del Jefe, a la vez que Klein empieza a luchar contra los monstruos que se le aparecieron y le obstacularizaron la pasada.

Entre tanto, Kirito y Asuna llegan a la sala del Jefe y ven que los miembros del gremio de Corbatz son arrinconados por el Jefe: El Demonio Azul.

-"¡Rápido!"-les dice Kirito algo exaltado-"¡Utilicen los cristales de teletransportación!".

-"No funcionan"-les dice uno de los soldados, preocupado del peligro que corrían.

En eso llega Klein, junto con sus compañeros del gremio.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Klein a Kirito.

-"Los cristales de teletransportación no funcionan"-le responde Kirito.

-"Esto nunca había sucedido, tal trampa de que no se puedan utilizar los cristales de teletransportación"-comenta Asuna, impactada por la masacre que creaba el Jefe.

-"Si nosotros entramos, talvez podamos crearles un escape"-propone Kirito.

Mientras, el Demonio Azul dio un ataque lo suficientemente mortal, atinándole al Comandante Corbatz, fue lanzado a unos pasos de la salida, pero perdió la vida.

Asuna, impactada por ese suceso, cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca, no podía dar crédito a tal cosa. El Demonio Azul prepara su ataque alzando su gran espada y dirigiendo su ataque hacia el resto de los soldados para acabarlos de una vez. Asuna, con tanto coraje que logró acumular, corrió hacia el Jefe sacando su estoque y preparando su mejor ataque. Saltó y ahí soltó su ataque, en la espalda del Jefe.

Al recibir ese ataque por parte de Asuna, el Demonio Azul se enfureció con ella y dio un ataque con su Zanbato, el cual chocó con el estoque de Asuna, sin embargo, después de ese ataque, le dio un gran puñetazo, desplazándola violentamente a unos pasos de la entrada de su sala. Dirigió su espada a ella aprovechando que estaba algo desconcentrada por el golpe, pero Kirito lo desvía, dándole la oportunidad de escapar a Asuna. Una vez que ella retrocedió, empezó a batirse a duelo con el Demonio Azul. En una oportunidad, el Jefe trató de cortarlo en dos, pero Kirito no se dejó, sosteniendo su espada en dos extremos, tratando de evitar el golpe. Para salir de eso, él desvió su ataque con su espada y saltó, pues su oponente estaba por volver a atacarlo.

-"¿Tengo que usar eso?"-se pregunta Kirito, teniendo un conflicto entre usar o no sus dos habilidades que tenía bien guardadas, al tiempo que dirige su mirada a Asuna y a Klein, preguntándose qué es lo que él hacía.

No tuvo más opción que hacerlo. Les pidió a sus dos amigos que distrajeran al Demonio Azul mientras él se equipaba con sus dos habilidades.

Una vez equipadas, él cambia con Asuna, quien había desviado el ataque para darle oportunidad a Kirito de atacarlo. Él sacó su segunda espada y empezó a batirse de nuevo a duelo con el jefe, haciéndo que su combate fuera más reñido. Tras bloquear su ataque con ambas espadas, empieza a usar su gran combo de ataques llamado Star Burst Stream. El Demonio agarra la Elucidator y dirige su ataque al mismo tiempo que Kirito dirige su ataque hacia él, derrotándolo finalmente.

Después de su gran ataque, él queda al borde de la muerte, pues su HP estaba en niveles críticos, razón que lo hizo desplomarse al suelo, insconsciente.

Tras un rato, él medio despierta oyendo la voz de Asuna gritando su nombre, tratándolo de despertar.

-"¿Por cuanto estuve inconsciente?"-le pregunta Kirito mientras se levantaba.

-"Unos cuantos segundos"-le dice con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Al no soportar su emoción de verlo vivo aún, lo abraza-"¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado?!"-le pregunta exaltada entre llantos.

Él solo sonrió y la abrazó-"Mi HP llegará a cero si me abrazas tan fuerte"-le dice Kirito. Poco después se acerca Klein con una cara de pesar-"Corbatz y dos más han muerto"-le informa a Kirito.

-"No habíamos perdido nadie contra un Jefe desde el Hexagésimo séptimo piso"-le dice fustrado Kirito.

-"¿Cómo diablos se les ocurriría?"-se pregunta también fustrado Klein-"Malditos idiotas"-les insulta para sí mismo.

Sacude su cabeza para sacarse eso de la mente.

-"De todos modos"-dice Klein-"¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?".

-"Es una habilidad extra"-le responde Kirito-"Se llama Doble Empuñadura".

Klein empieza a revisar en su menú de habilidades para ver si él la tenía, pero no la encuentra.

-"¿Es una habilidad única?"-se pregunta para él mismo-"Vaya Kirito que eres egoísta, guardarte tan bien una habilidad como esa".

-"Tenía miedo de que..."-Kirito es interrumpido por su amigo samurai-"Es entendible, muchos te tendrían envidia. No soy celoso pero entendería esa envidia".

-"Bueno, nosotros abriremos el portal hacia el siguiente piso"-dice Klein, mientras que él y su grupo se dirigen hacia donde se activaba. Una vez ahí, tratan de activarlo, pero no lo logran.

De pronto, atrás de ellos, reaparece el monstruo que habían derrotado: El Demonio Azul.

-"¡El...el...el Demonio Azul volvió!"-exclama aterrado uno de los soldados del Ejército para la Liberación de Aincrad.

Kirito, cansado de su lucha anterior contra él, no podía levantarse, Asuna, quien lo acompañaba, voltea y se aterra al punto de paralizarse. También Klein y su gremio se paralizan llenos de miedo, pues también los tenía acorralados, y él estaba más fuerte que antes de que lo derrotara Kirito. Todos, se aferraron a sus seres queridos y esperaron la hora de su muerte.

Antes de que el Demonio Azul fuera a dar el ataque, unas bombas de humo que aparecieron alrededor del monstruo explotaron, distrayéndole para crearles una vía de escape. Después de que medio se disipó el humo, aparecieron dos ninjas con su atuendo de color negro y bordados rojos y enfrente de él también había aparecido un tipo con una gabarina parecida a la de Kirito, con bordes rojos, unas botas ninja, una camiseta con estilo japonesa y unos guantes. Kirito, al verlo, no lo podía reconocer, ya que él y los dos ninjas tenían una máscara que ocultaban su identidad, pero notaba ciertos ojos brillando de un color rojo escarlata. También notó que traía una especie de espada-doble hoja. Desde arriba, otros dos tipos con la misma pinta que el tercero habían aparecido cayendo encima del Demonio Azul, con intención de dar un golpe de patada. Una vez que ellos dieron su golpe, con el mismo impacto saltaron dando una pirueta hacia atrás y cayendo justo a ambos lados del tipo de la Espada Doble. El Demonio, enfurecido, atacó al primer tipo anónimo que vio, siendo el caso del tipo con la espada de la doble-hoja. Mientras él lo enfrentaba con fuerza, los otros cuatro sacaron sus armas (Los ninja: Sus ninjato y los otros dos sus naginatas) y empezaron a atacarlo por otros flancos con combos con sus habilidades. Con todos esos ataques, el Demonio Azul fue severamente debilitado. El tipo de la espada doble-hoja empezó a atacarlo con un gran combo, derrotándolo totalmente. Después de la gran batalla, los cinco tipos volvieron a usar bombas de humo para desaparecer, dejando a Kirito, Asuna, Klein y los miembros de Fuurikanzan confundidos.

Más tarde, Kirito se encuentra con Agil, su amigo, quien estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando ve la noticia en la que sale Kirito luchando contra el Demonio azul, y luego los cinco tipos que nadie supo quienes eran.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Este One-shot se me ocurrió hacerlo basado en el episodio 9 de SAO, pero quise hacer mi propia versión de ese capítulo, dándole un poco de anonimato a mi personificación. Cuando vi el capítulo me pareció épica la pelea entre Kirito y el Demonio Azul, y se me ocurrió hacerlo un poco más picante. Este Fic sería como una OVA de recuerdos del otro Fic: Aventuras SAO, que estoy desarrollando.**


End file.
